octopathtravelerfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrus Albright
"A world of knowledge awaits." '' — Cyrus, when selected from the main screen. ' ' is one of eight playable characters in ''Octopath Traveler. He is a professor at the Royal Academy located in Atlasdam, found in the Flatlands. Cyrus is known for only ever caring about knowledge and his passion for teaching. Appearance Cyrus has long, black hair that reaches his nape tied into a ponytail. His hair is combed back with two locks of his hair framing both sides of his face. Cyrus wears a white button-up shirt with puffed sleeves tied at the wrist along with a cravat and the collar popped upwards. He also wears a green coat with gold accents held together by a black gemstone, the same one that circles around the shoulder area of his coat. He also wears a brown vest over his white shirt, black pants with black socks and green leather shoes with golden accents. The inside of his cape is a dark purple. Personality As a scholar, Cyrus puts knowledge first before everything else. He believes that knowledge is something that must be shared to other people, in contrast with the belief of the Royal Academy's headmaster who only wants to keep the knowledge learned by the school to only itself. Though it is blatant that Cyrus is against such beliefs, he keeps quiet only because that saying anything might cost him his job of being a scholar — a great mistake that would be if he were the lose the job that helps him in his pursuit of knowledge. Cyrus, with his overflowing knowledge, is seen to have great deduction skills as seen as how he was able to track the thief who stole a book from the archives after hearing only three testimonies from different people and knowing right away who spread the lie of him associating with Princess Mary of Atlasdam in a romantic way. He is also rather pragmatic, taking advantage of the sabbatical issues by the headmaster and his assistant, Lucia, to go on an adventure and search for the tome that went missing fifteen years ago and help with his research. Though, despite his intelligence, he is rather dense to the feelings of all maidens who fall for his charms. He even mistakes the actions of envy made by his enamored student, Therese, as feelings of isolation and lack of attentiveness from her tutor. Cyrus even goes so far as to say it is his fault for spending so much time with Mary and never gave enough time for Therese in terms of her studying, proving that he cares for the wellbeing of fellow knowledge seekers. In a party banter with Primrose, Cyrus states he has a love for dancing, but is not good at it, and refused to go to faculty balls in Atlasdam for fear of making a fool of himself or tripping over his partner. Primrose offers to teach him to dance, even if it is just the basics, to which he eagerly accepts. History "Your name is Cyrus, and you are a scholar. You teach at the Royal Academy in Atlasdam, and though you have numerous admirers, your only true passion is the pursuit of knowledge. "There is so much more I would learn!" One day, you realize that an invaluable tome has vanished from the Royal Library, piquing your insatiable curiosity..." '' — Cyrus' description when selecting him. '''Chapter One' Prior to the start of his journey, Cyrus works as a professor at the Royal Academy of Atlasdam. He acts as teacher for Therese and Princess Mary, but is disapproved of by Headmaster Yvon for his willingness to share the knowledge contained in the tomes of the Royal Archive with others. While attempting to read a book in the Archive, he discoverers that it is missing. Choosing to investigate, Cyrus discovers that a colleague of his, Russell, has been stealing and selling valuable tomes from the Archive in order to pay off his debts. After defeating him and learning where the tomes have been sold off too, he learns that there is still one book missing that vanished before Russell's thievery began. In the wake of a troubling rumor, Cyrus leaves the Academy in pursuit of the tome that vanished from the archives some 15 years ago, From the Far Reaches of Hell. Relationships Therese She is a student of Cyrus and the one who spread the harmful rumor about him having a romantic relationship with Princess Mary of Atlasdam. It is noted that she has strong romantic feelings for her professor, which is the reason she wanted to Cyrus to be scolded by the headmaster himself and thereby possibly straining the relationship between him and the princess. Despite her best attempts to show her feelings to him, Cyrus is oblivious and assumes that her actions are due to his neglect has her mentor for always paying more attention to Princess Mary's questions. Princess Mary The princess of Atlasdam and one of Cyrus's students. It is unknown what the real scope of their relationship is, however, Mary has a tendency to keep on asking Cyrus questions and always ends up talking for far too long than the both of them expected, mostly due to the scholar's tendencies to overshare when it comes to his knowledge about certain things. Odette A colleague of Cyrus. After leaving the academy, Odette moved to Quarrycrest in the Clifflands region presumably to do her own research in the red bluffs. Both of them seem to be on good terms, with Odette always teasing Cyrus for always catching the hearts of the other sex without even trying and would even scold him to be more alert of such feelings. Despite the remarks she has made towards the scholar, Odette shows that she cares deeply for Cyrus, always warning him and wishing him the best and had willingly helped him as he looked for the missing tome he is searching for. Battle Cyrus, being the mage of the group, has a large stock of spells in his skills that can target the elemental weaknesses of enemies on a large scale. He comes equipped with a staff that helps him target the physical weakness of some enemies when his spells don't work. Though Cyrus is only limited to three types of elemental spells, his elemental attack devastates all groups of monsters who dare come in contact with him. Like any typical mage, he is physically fragile and could be killed in an instant by certain attacks if the players are not careful, however, he makes up for this through his own high elemental defense and thus acts as a good magical wall for his allies. With this in mind, Cyrus can use the Cleric subjob at its full potential as it greatly augments his elemental stats along with adding more to his SP gauge, especially with the Cleric support skill Inner Strength equipped, allowing him to dish out more spells in battle while also providing support to his allies. As he is dependent on his SP to provide attacks, having the Second Wind support skill from the Dancer subjob will also help him stay on top of his game without worrying if he'll deplete said gauge from the amount of spells being used. Another helpful support skill is the Merchant's SP Saver, which halves consumed sp. Scholar Skills Support Skills *to be added Subjobs Below are the sprites and appearance changes for Cyrus with each Subjob: Each time a subjob is selected the appearance of the character will also change. The first sprite is the appearance with no Subjob equipped. Gallery |-|Art= TableCharacters.jpg Cyrus.jpg Cyrus art.jpg Octopath Countdown 7.png Octopath Traveler OST Cover.png Octopath Blackboard.png Octopath Traveler Sketch.png Octopath Cafe Banner.png Octopath Traveler Released.png Octopath Lineup Female to Male.png Octopath Art by M.Nishimura.png FamitsuCover.jpg |-|Sprites= Scrutinize.png Cyrus side.png Cyrus.png Cyrus Journal.png Etymology Cyrus '''is a Persian name that means 'throne'. His surname, '''Albright, could be from 'all bright' as a reference to his bright nature; his varying knowledge for things and his literacy. Trivia * In the concept art, Cyrus was supposed to have his hair shorter and bangs falling over the front of his face, while also looking rather significantly older than what his current design presents itself to be. Category:Travelers Category:Characters